


We Are Infinite (Endgame Fix-It)

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Infinity Stone Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: Can you tell I just rewatched Endgame?A quick fix-it, with spoilers for those who haven’t seen the movie.
Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/103526
Kudos: 18





	We Are Infinite (Endgame Fix-It)

Tony savoured the look of shock and defeat on Thanos’ face as he raised his hand, as he made what he was sure was going to be his final quip.

He started the motion to snap his fingers, but the Infinity Stones pulsed with light, and a voice echoed in his mind.

_wait_

The Space Stone began to pulse in time with his heartbeat, and a figure crossed the frozen battlefield towards him.

Carol Danvers’ usual shining aura of power was shading towards the blue of the Space Stone as she got closer, and she crossed behind him, resting one hand on his shoulder as she stared Thanos down.

The glow of the Space Stone brightened even as it stopped pulsing, but the Mind Stone took over, yellow light pulsing as Wanda dropped from the sky, startling him even though he couldn’t seem to move. She took up station opposite Carol, her hand ghosting over his other shoulder without actually making contact.

He was somehow unsurprised when the Time Stone was next, the Bleeker Street Magician floating serenely towards them with that weird cape flowing behind him. He settled down between Carol and Wanda, the cape mantling dramatically around their shoulders.

Tony _was_ surprised when the Reality Stone flared with light, and a bright surge of red energy resolved itself into Doctor Jane Foster, walking towards them as though transfixed, her little minion at her side waving a taser around as though it was going to do any good on this battlefield. Foster stood at Carol’s other side, one hand on her shoulder while the minion glared at everyone.

When the Power Stone began to pulse with purple light he was almost resigned to see Quill, Drax, Ratchet and the Tree fan out behind them all.

Then the Soul Stone bathed the whole area in radiant golden light, and the breath caught in his throat as Natasha flickered into being; haloed in that light and dressed not in the time heist suit she had died in but the immediately familiar Black Widow outfit in which she had saved the world multiple times.

She moved slowly but inexorably, and Tony heard Clint sob in the background as she rested a spectral hand on Wanda’s free shoulder.

Just before Tony’s head snapped forwards, eyes fixed on Thanos, he saw all their eyes begin to glow with the light of the Stones. Blue, yellow, green, red, purple and gold.

(He would later be told that his were a coruscating rainbow of all six.)

All their hands raised in unison, and Thanos’ face took on a look of sheer terror as they focused on what they wanted to _unmake._

**SNAP**

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, on that battlefield you’ve got Carol and Wanda, whose power came from the Stones; and Strange and the Guardians who had wielded Stones. 
> 
> I just went a little further lol.


End file.
